Glamours
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Tom Riddle is surprised to be told the younger Malfoy had brought Harry Potter to his camp. But when he finally shows up, he's annoyed to find another man standing next to the young Malfoy heir. He should have known that his Hadrian would pull something like this. He should have seen through the Glamour. Appearances aren't always what they seem.


Tom Riddle, contrary to what Dumbledore told people, didn't abhor his muggle fathers name. He had realized after being turned into a shade, that he'd been petty as a teenager and young adult. He'd been working nonstop to reabsorb his horcruxes that he'd foolishly made, before he'd hit a snag, apparently he had an extra that he knew nothing about. His Death Eaters were making excited noise beyond his tent moments before a large body burst through the open flaps.

"My Lord!" The kneeling man gasped, trying to regain his breathing.

"What is it Rabastan?"

"It is Potter, sir!"

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't really want to know what he's been up to LeStrange."

The man shook his head, "I apologize, i should have said, the boy is _here_."

Tom froze in his pacing, turning to face one of his few truly loyal followers. "Surely you jest."

"I do not My Lord. Malfoy brought him."

Tom hadn't thought of Lucius since his betrayal. What was he trying to play at? "Tell Luci-"

"I apologize once more, it is the young Malfoy that brought him. Though Potter does seem to have come willingly."

Tom was floored by this, first the young Malfoy had brought him his fated rival, and now it seems as if the Potter brat wanted to be here. What the hell was going on? "Take me to them."

Rabastan stood and opened the tent for Tom, who followed closely behind as the followed the excited whispers of the other Death Eaters. The duo finally came to where all the excitement was. He could hear the excited whispers of his followers as they gossiped, a path started to clear as people took note of his presence.

"What is going on here?" Tom asked, projecting his voice a bit.

"I've brought you a gift, My Lord." The Malfoy Scion bowed.

Tom sneered at the teen, "What is stopping me from killing you? Your father betrayed me."

The boy didn't even flinch, "I am not my father, my Lord. I have brought you Potter."

Tom followed the outstretched hand, pausing when he noticed a rather godlike creature standing beside the blond. This boy had inky black hair, with streaks of green and silver. The last time he'd seen the brat, the boy hadn't been very tall. While this new boy was well over six foot with glowing blue eyes, where as Potter's eyes were well-known for how green they were. Tom snarled in frustration. He wanted Potter standing before him, not this unknown player. WHat was the brat playing at?

"Are you blind? Surely even an insolent brat like you can tell that this is certainly not Potter. I sho-"

Whatever speech Tom had been about to make, was stopped short when a melodious laughter filled the clearing. Everyone just gaped at the ravenette, who was walking towards the Dark Lord slowly. No one breathed as the handsome man circled the Dark Lord as if the man was a puppy.

"Oh _Tom_, It's called a _glamour_. Surely you know about them?" The boy smiled serenely.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the young man, pulsing his magic around the two of them. "Remove the glamours, now you insufferable brat."

Said brat looked around the clearing nervously, "Surely we can do this in private?"

"Remove them or i will." Tom hissed, something was wrong with the reading he was getting on the boys Magic.

A heavy sigh left the boy, before Draco moved up beside them. Tom watched as Draco hooked an arm around the boys waist. As if the brat would need some assistance remaining on his feet.

Harry shot him an amused glance, "Don't say i didn't warn you, _Tom_."

Before Tom could say anything a white light filled the clearing, when everyone was able to see again there was a loud gasp. No one could possibly comprehend what they were currently seeing.

Tom stared at the duo in front of him. Draco was supporting most of Harry's weight, while the other seemed suddenly exhausted. A pained moan filled the air, which snapped Tom from his stupor and had him supporting the smaller of the two teens. The Dark Lord could only stare, his little lover was heavily pregnant it would seem.

"Draco, I think it's time." Harry panted.

Tom listened to them as he stared. "Why have you come here, _Carisseme_?"

Harry just smiled softly up at him, before whimpering. "Dumbledore was going to attack me."

"Sorry to interrupt, my Lords. But we really need to get Hadrian somewhere comfortable and warm. Now." The young Malfoy bowed, however his hold on the younger boy was tight.

Tom seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd been in, because he scooped up the heavily pregnant boy and rushed to the tent he'd claimed as his own. "Are you in labor?"

Harry shook his head as he was laid on a cot, "I can't have them naturally this time, so Draco has to cut them out of me."

The Dark Lord stumbled, "This time? Them?"

After a pained groan passed him, he chuckled "I'll explain the first bit later. Draco! The potions please and then deliver them. I can't"

"Are you leaving me again?" Tom whispered as he let Harry hold his hand. His _Carisseme_ was always craving attention, affection and an positive touch.

"No, i'm not going anywhere." his love whispered, just as their first child wailed followed closely by its sibling.


End file.
